Air Suzuki-san
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: A fun little Romantica snippet about Misaki and Akihiko flying to Hawaii and all the antics in between, including an unexpected guest.


**Air Suzuki-San**

**By TheBlackFlamingo101**

_Nii-chan, I can't believe what I've been dragged into... _Misaki thought as he stared out the taxi window. The airport was just on the horizon and the boy sighed as he recalled the circumstances that lead up to this point.

One week ago, it had been officially announced that one of Usagi-san's latest novels had become a bestseller by a reputable newspaper, receiving high critical acclaim and bouncing even more money into Usami's pockets with its popularity. As a result, Marukawa had decided to reward the author's efforts and send him on a one week vacation to Hawaii. Misaki was happy for Usagi-san and also looked forward to a week by himself at the flat…only to find out that he would be going too.

It had been completely unexpected as Misaki had gone to Marukawa to work that morning as usual and was sent out on an errand to Ijuuin's place to deliver research materials. He had hopped into a taxi that was parked by the curve, only to find Usagi-san inside with a mountain of luggage and an extra ticket and passport to the island. He had naturally protested the idea vehemently, but to no avail as the taxi drove in the opposite direction to the airport.

Misaki had never been on a flight before, although he had seen a lot about the airports on the news lately. It had been announced that in order to conserve more space, airplane seats were going to be built smaller and more compact to accommodate the throngs of passengers, if uncomfortably.

As the cab pulled up to the loading zone of the airport, Misaki heard the roaring engine of an aircraft flying overhead and swallowed a knot in his throat. Sure he had ridden trains his entire life and suffered at the hands of Usagi's road rage in the red sports car, but being airborne was not something he had ever experienced, and it unnerved him some. However, he tried to keep a calm face as he stepped out of the cab and looked into the open trunk.

"Um, Usagi-san…did you pack this bag for me?" He asked in surprise as he saw his suitcase in there. Knowing what the man considered to be the essentials of life, he worried greatly about what his rabbit had stowed in there.

"More or less. I can be capable of things on occasion Misaki." Usagi replied with a huff, stepping over to the front passenger's door and opening it. And Misaki's face drained of color as he saw an unexpected passenger with them.

"Su—Suzuki-san?!" Misaki said in horror as Akihiko unbuckled the giant bear's seatbelt and took him out of the cab. "Usagi-san! How on earth could you bring such a thing on an airplane?!"

"Why not?" Akihiko replied with a shrug, holding the stuffed toy under his arm. The cab driver then made the enormous mistake of asking Usagi if they needed any help with the rest of their luggage, and the author was more than happy to take him up on the offer. Several minutes later, the cabby was huffing and puffing as he followed Usami into the airport, loaded like a beast of burden with Misaki trailing behind and apologizing profusely. His embarrassment at the whole situation was further increased when they reached the ticket counter and began checking in for their flight.

"Um, would you like to check that bear, sir?" The girl behind the counter asked. Usagi blinked.

"Check him? Why would I do that?"

"Well um…I'm not quite sure he'll fit under your seat or in the overhead bin, sir. He's too big."

"Under my seat? Why on earth would I put him under my seat? He'd be crushed."

"Um, then would you like to check him sir?" She asked again. "We have a plastic bag that should be big enough for him so he doesn't get dirty or wet."

Usagi's curious expression turned appalled.

"A plastic bag? That's a horrific idea. Don't you know that people can be killed that way?"

"Well then, how will you take him with you sir?"

"He'll sit beside me of course."

"But sir, there's a problem with that. I'm sorry but only passengers can sit in the seats."

"Fine, how do I make him an official passenger?"

"Well you'd need to purchase an extra ticket, but it will be quite expensive—"

_Whip!_ With a single flip of his wrist, Akihiko pulled a platinum card from his wallet and handed it to her while Misaki looked on in complete and utter horror.

"Um," the girl asked hesitantly as she typed on the computer. "What is um the bear's family name, sir?"

"Suzuki."

"First name?"

"Suzuki."

"Ah, well here are your tickets Usami-san. Yours, Takahashi-san's, and…Suzuki-san's."

"Thank you." Akihiko said, leaving their bags with the attendant and heading over to the escalator to the terminal. Misaki quickly followed, though not too closely as he didn't want to be associated with the nut with the giant bear. His embarrassment only grew as they passed through security and Akihiko made a comment about how they should have bought Suzuki-san a pair of shoes…just so he could take them off and pass through the metal detector.

Misaki resisted the urge to hold his head in his hands and contemplate his misery as they waited in the terminal for their flight to Hawaii, and he had the sneaking suspicion that their flight was going to be anything but relaxing.

* * *

**Hello all, and welcome to another funny little story Cerberus and I came up with, though this is also based on my own travels with a very large teddy bear (also named Suzuki-san) and my trials of trying to fly with it. (Or rather checking it at the counter and worrying about whether it would actually get there.)  
**

**Second part to come soon. If you enjoyed I hope to hear from you faithful readers. **

**Mile High Kisses, **

**TBF101**


End file.
